The Comedy World Video Game
The Comedy World Video Game 'is a 2002 platform game, published by Chatterbox Games. It was released on the PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox, Game Boy Advance, and Microsoft Windows on September 6, 2002. Blurb OH NO!! Eric has been kidnapped by an evil witch. Which is bad, because the witch's lair is far away from GoCity, their hometown! PC Guy unites with his friends such as Sophie the Otter (who is just 2, by the way), Dallas, Kimberly, all that jazz. It's up to PC Guy to go on an exhausting trip to eight worlds and rescue Eric. Are you prepared to get revenge on that ugly ol' witch? If you say so! Easter Eggs/Fourth Wall Breaks *If you play a pirated version of the game, a pirate outfit will be added to your Closet. If you're playing as PC Guy and you put it on, he will say comments like "Next time, buy the real game!", "You have money to buy the real game, or something?", "THE PLAYER PIRATED THE GAME! THARR SHE BLOWS!!!", etc. Plus, there is a 70% chance of the game crashing when you have the costume on. *If you go to one of your houses, there might be a picture frame in the kitchen (if it has one) that reads, "CHATTERBOX GAMES". *If you unlock Sophie, Dallas will question her if she's from a different cartoon. *If you're playing as Dallas and you get bitten by a dog, Dallas will shout out, "Thanks a lot, ya piece of texture!". *If you enter a public restroom during free roam and you're playing as David, he will remark, "Please mind my privacy". *If you go to the detention room in Comedy World Elementary, an egg will read, "You found me!". Special Abilities *'PC Guy: 'PC Guy runs rapidly and has a pretty high jump. He is useful in some situations. *'Dallas: 'His attacks are powerful than most of the playable characters. He may be strong, but he sprints and walks slower than average. He takes less damage if you press L1 and R1 (PlayStation 2) at the same time. *'Joey: 'Joey's stats are average. Nothing special, but he can headbutt enemies and objects by pressing Down on the D-pad. *'David: 'David can slow down time. This ability is useful when you're trying to catch up on an enemy. *'Sophie: ' Sophie can shoot squirts of water from her paws (a talent she recently learned during her bathtime), drowning an enemy instantly or extinguishing fires. It's useful in some situations. *'Kimberly: 'Kimberly has a special float jump. But, her stats are fragile. *'Eric: 'Eric sprints a tad bit faster than PC Guy. However, just like Joey, his stats are average. ''NOTE: He is only unlocked when you complete the game. *'''thegoldenbrick1: Although he didn't make it into the full game, thegoldenbrick1 had Average stats, and was slower than everyone else, but he jumped the highest. Gameplay The player will travel eight worlds in order to complete the game. These are the worlds: *'GoCity: '''The first world in the game. This world is very easy. It also has a tutorial. Dallas and Joey is unlocked after completing all of the levels in this world. It has enemies like dogs, yellowjackets, bees, wasps, etc. *'The Beach: This world is called "The Desert" in European versions of the game. It has unique enemies such as box jellyfish, alligators, sharks, crabs, etc. David is unlocked after completing all of the levels in this world. *'Sky World: '''This is the third world in the game which, obviously, takes place in the sky. New enemies are introduced, such as Angry Clouds (a parody of the Angry Sun from Super Mario Bros 3.). Kimberly is unlocked after completing all of the levels in this world. *'The Trench: '''This world is full of nasty bugs and monsters. For example, mollusks, monsters with several eyes, cyclops, etc. * '''Steampunk Island: '''A land where robots inhabit. This is probably the hardest world in the entire game, compared to Witch World, as it requires the player to solve confusing puzzles if they want to get past a level. Sophie is unlocked after completing all of the levels in this world. * '''The Sewers: '''A yucky place where you can find blob monsters and zombies. Alligators from World 2 (The Beach) make a return. * '''Ice Land: '''An Antarctica-like world where enemies like seals, penguins, etc. inhabit. The player has a "Body Temperature" meter, which is basically a thermometer. It appears on the left side of the screen. If it's full, the player will die (due to hypothermia). * '''Witch World: '''The eighth (and final) world in the game. Compared to Steampunk Island, it is incredibly difficult to complete. The bosses are way harder, levels contain puzzling mazes, and the enemies have an unusual amount of health. In order to free roam, you must pause the game. Then, go to "Settings" and switch "Free Roam" to "ON". Unlock Cutscenes These are the following cutscenes you get once you unlock a character: Dallas '''PC Guy: '''Dallas?! It's me, PC Guy. Please... don't beat me up! I'm sorry for telling everyone you don't wear a bathing suit when you go to the pool! '''Dallas: '''Uh, "PC Guy"? That name doesn't ring any bells. '''PC Guy: '''Ugh. Yeah right. Joey '''PC Guy: '''Joey? It's great to see you, ol' pal! '''Joey: '''Same with you. What brings you here anyway? '''PC Guy: '''I'm on a trip to rescue Eric from an evil witch. Her lair is exceptionally far away. Would you like to join the adventure with Dallas and I? '''Joey: '''YEAH, CUZ I LOVE ADVENTURE!!!! '''PC Guy: '''I know you do! David '''PC Guy: '''Hey there, David! '''Joey: '''Hi, Davey. '''David: '''You call me Davey one more time... One more time, and you'll regret this... '''Joey: '''Alright, alright, sheesh. Anyway, how's it going, Davey-- I mean, David? '''David: '''Alright. I would be, if you could stop calling me DAVEY! '''Joey: '''Okay, I'm sorry. '''David: '''I forgive you.... for now. Kimberly '''Dallas: '''Kimberly? What are you doing here? '''Kimberly: '''I'm sightseeing. I can see the bird's eye view of GoCity. '''Dallas: '''Yeah, yeah, good for you, let's get out of here. shoves '''Kimberly: '''Don't shove me! Sophie exclamation mark appears above Sophie's head '''David: '''Oh my gosh! What is an infant doing here? '''Dallas: '''Hold on, isn't she from another cartoon? '''PC Guy: '''I don't know, but she might help us on our adventure. her Let's go. thegoldenbrick1 (UNUSED) '''PC Guy: thegoldenbrick1? What are you doing down here? thegoldenbrick1: I work part-time at the sewage treatment plant. Dallas: Don't really like the looks of this guy. see a hideous close up of thegoldenbrick1's face Kimberly: Cool your jets, man! He could help us along the way. W.I.P. Beta Content *Because development of the game started in 1999, Game Boy Color and Sega Dreamcast versions were planned, but they got scrapped shortly after. *School buses were meant to be a drivable vehicle. Handling is still in the files. *PB&J Otter (Sophie's cousins) were meant to be playable characters, but they were removed because Sophie would be the same age as Baby Butter. Their unlock cutscenes, special abilities, and models are still in the files, however. *There is a deleted weapon called the Lazer Gun v5. It was seen in a gameplay trailer released in 2001. *There is a deleted world called Outer Space. Some levels can be found in the files. *A song titled "ND" (which is the Noodle Dance from PB&J Otter) can be found deep in the music files. However, the sound quality is bad; it is very distorted and static will be interrupting it. At the end of the song, you can hear Jelly saying, "I got it!". *Originally, if you committed a crime in free roam, a news van would arrive and make a report about it. *Game Station FM was originally called Retro FM 108.5. *There is an unused weapon called the Instant Stink Bomb. It works exactly like Stink Bombs, except it explodes immediately after planting it, leaving the player no time to escape. *Very early in development, thegoldenbrick1 was going to be a playable character, and via clever hacking, is fully functional, unless you deploy a stink bomb, which will result in the game crashing. His unlock cutscene shows he would have been unlocked in the sewers. *There's an unused "GAME OVER!" text that reads "YOU'RE A LOSER!". *According to the early map, there's a small island in the northeast of Cole County Ocean. If you do some hardcore hacking, it is revealed that the island is called Booga Beach. *A street called Dead End was renamed Wrong Way. Category:Video games released in 2002 Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:KingKool720's stuff